


Surprise Attack

by HanaXans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a bad habit that grates Remus' nerves. Set mwpp-era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack

He's almost biting his nails again. His hand curls in a half fist, pressed against lips, tips of the nails just touching teeth. It wouldn't annoy him half so much, if Sirius would just chew at the nails. Remus chews his nails. Sirius doesn't, though, and rests his hand there, just at the edge of temptation. _Temptation._

Remus wonders how Sirius has the self-restraint for such a little thing as biting his nails. Remus wonders--

"Moony?"

Bugger. He's been caught staring.

"You've got that 'I'm a Prefect and I'm going to scold you' look on your face again. Don't want the wind to change and your face freeze that way forever, do you?"

He rolls his eyes, and glances away. When he glances back Sirius is almost biting his nails again. Sirius's fingers are resting lightly on his lips. His jaw clenches, and before he can think, Remus has lunged across the bed to push Sirius's hand away.

"Moony, what--"

He's kissing Sirius. Those lips. That mouth. Oh, that beautiful mouth. A part of him screams at yielding to temptation, but the rest of him is lost in a swirl of tongues, bumping noses, and simply reveling in all that is Sirius. With reluctance, he pulls away for air.

Remus wonders how Sirius always manages to get him to lose control. Remus wonders--

"Stop thinking, you nancy git, and do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a commentfic on sheafrotherdon's lj way back in the day, has also been archived on my lj and ff.net.


End file.
